Crónicas de un nuevo orden
by Elido7756
Summary: En un mundo donde la amenaza de Grindewald aún perdura, Harry Potter un niño mágico al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, ellos odian todo lo mágico y por ende a su sobrino. Él solo quiere ser aceptado por aquellos que lo abandonaron, ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese así? ¿Y si un Joven Tom Riddle encuentra fascinante al pequeño niño queriendo reclutarlo para su conveniencia?


Notas del Autor

Categoría

Angust/Tragedia

Universo Alterno (UA)

Advertencia

Este es un Fanfic de temática Slash si te molesta por favor abstenerte de leer o comentar. No creo que quieras pasar un mal rato leyéndolo ni yo viendo tu mensaje. Gracias.

Siempre he pensado que los fanfics tienen cierto grado de OoC y éste no es una excepción, si bien intentare mantener el perfil de los personajes fieles a la obra original las situaciones planteadas pueden cambiarlos para hacer una u otra cosa en ciertas situaciones.

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento. A Excepción de algunos personajes de mi propiedad que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia, pero éstos son una minoría.

Clasificación M (16+)

Posiblemente cambie a MA (18+) en un futuro

— Diálogos —

_Escritura_

Notas de capítulo

Éste capítulo en especial trata de un año antes de que Harry entrara a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter<em>

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, los parpados le pesaban terriblemente, su garganta seca empezaba a molestarle y esa sensación opresiva en el estomago empezaba a ser insoportable, tenía que salir de ahí ya. "Solo un poco más" pensó con fuerza, odiaba el día en el que pusieron candado a su puerta.

Escucho como su primo bajo corriendo las escaleras y un poco de polvo cayó en su cabello.

— Es hora de levantarse.

Repentinamente sintió el jalón de la ropa que su tía le dio para levantarlo y sacarlo con brusquedad de su "cuarto" inmediatamente corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso puesto que no le dejaban usar el de la planta baja, ya no soportaba, sabía que no tenía que haber tomado tanta agua en la noche...

Bajo la palanca de la taza del baño y se lavo la cara y los dientes, bajó las escaleras ya más tranquilo pero igualmente con prisa, tenía que preparar el desayuno antes de que su tío terminara de alistarse, así evitaría cualquier regaño potencial que pudieran darle, aunque eso nunca hubiesen detenido a sus familiares.

Una vez servida la mesa su tía le dio una pieza de pan, fruta y un vaso con agua para almorzar, después de todo el no merecía comer lo que los demás comían, sus tíos le habían hecho entender que él no podía comer la mayoría de las cosas que se servían en la mesa, después de todo era un anormal que ellos tenían el infortunio de criar, resignado tomo lo que le ofrecían y se retiro a su "habitación" el cuarto debajo de las escaleras, comió lentamente disfrutando el pan y la fruta que le habían brindado.

A veces se preguntaba el por qué vivía con sus tíos. El no quería estar ahí, y era evidente que sus tíos no lo querían…Y pobre de él si lo mencionara, después de todo, sus tíos sacrificaban mucho al tenerlo ahí...

Soltó una risita amarga, como si lo que le dieran a él fuera mucho, hacia ya cinco años que vivía con sus tíos y desde el primer día supo que no era bien venido. Cuando sus ropas dejaron de quedarle, sustituyéndolas por los despojos que dejaba su primo supo que ahí se quedaría. Y a sus siete años se dio cuenta que estaba solo, sus papás no lo querían, lo habían abandonado en una casa donde era despreciado, ¿acaso sus padres querían que sufriera? Si no era así, no podía entenderlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando la cara de su tía, a veces le gustaba pensar que tenía una tía por jirafa, aunque eso nunca lo fuera a decir.

— Chico, deja de holgazanear, agarra tus cosas para que vayas a la escuela, que ya es tarde.

Harry tomo su mochila destartalada y salió de la pequeña alacena, caminando hacia la puerta vio como su primo Dudley salía corriendo. Desde que habían cumplido los diez años su tía los dejaba ir caminando a la escuela "para que aprendan a manejarse por el mundo" había dicho, después de todo la escuela quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa, a unos quince minutos caminando.

No estaba lejos.

Harry suspiro, no quería ir a la escuela, el primer día que fue pensó que podría ser divertido, puesto que abría más niños y posiblemente podría hacer amigos, cuál fue su sorpresa que el primer niño que se le acerco a platicar con él, Michael creía se llamaba, termino golpeado por Dudley y su mejor amigo Piers. Desde ese entonces Harry había perdido la oportunidad de hacer más amigos. Los profesores tampoco le prestaban mucha atención, pues sus tíos se habían encargado que así fuera, hablar con ellos una vez y decir que Harry era un mal niño, había arreglado todo, y por las bajas calificaciones que tenía...no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Oh pero Harry no era un idiota, él sabía las respuestas a los exámenes y a los ejercicios que mandaban de tarea, solo que él sabía que no podía sacar mejor nota que su primo y pues...su primo no era muy inteligente así que estaba totalmente perdido.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos "rayos" se le hacía tarde y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, después de todo ya le faltaba poco para llegar.

Harry Potter, de 10 años de edad, se levantaba temprano todos los días para hacer el desayuno a sus familiares, después iba a la escuela por una parte del día, cuando llegaba a la casa de su tía Petunia, hacia la comida y terminaba de ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar. La mayor parte del día estaba ocupado y aun así todas las noches se hacia un espacio para leer un poco los libros que tenia. Este era una de las pocas actividades secretas que tenia y que además disfrutaba.

— Señor Potter

Estos libros no eran de la escuela, eran para prepararse cuando entrara a Hogwarts. Ya no podía esperar más a que le llegara su carta de admisión, estaba desesperado por salir de esa casa y ser libre de la tiranía de sus tíos, tal vez sonara un poco desesperado, no era su culpa, realmente así se sentía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas quería entrar a Hogwarts para demostrarles a todos que era un mago. Que si pertenecía a ese lugar del cual lo corrieron. Si no hubiera sido por su carta…

— Señor Potter

A veces sentía que todo era un sueño, que nada era verdad, que la magia no existía y que era un invento de su imaginación, pero estaban sus preciados libros, aquellos que hablaban de magia y que había tomado de la biblioteca de su papá, cuando aún vivía con ellos, además estaban esos accidentes extraños. Si, definitivamente la magia si existía. Y el estudiaría todo de ella, les aria ver a sus papás que él era un buen mago. Que no solo Andrew era el único que merecía de su atención.

— Señor Potter, ¿me está escuchando?

— Em. Si, disculpe maestra, me distraje un momento. — Salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

— No se vuelva a distraer, para la próxima vez saldrá del salón. — "odiaba distraerse en clases" pensó resignado.

Las clases continuaron sin interrupciones, en estas Harry solo escuchaba y ocasionalmente, cuando un maestro le veía, tomaba los apuntes, aunque en el fondo sabía que no le hacían falta, tenía una buena memoria.

Llegando a la casa de su tía Petunia, Harry dejó su mochila en su pequeña alacena, preparándose mentalmente a la lista que le daría su tía de los quehaceres que debía hacer el día de hoy, la cual, no se hizo esperar.

— Niño, necesito que limpies las ventanas, sacudas el polvo y laves los baños, iré de compras, cuando regrese quiero que este todo listo que aras la cena de hoy, llegaran unos invitados del trabajo de Vernon, y tiene que estar todo reluciente.

— Sí, tía Petunia.— Contesto con la voz monótona que tenía, dejo salir el aire lentamente, eso significaría que no cenaría hoy, su tía solía olvidarse fácilmente de él cuando llegaban a cenar a la casa. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de llevarse algo cuando estuviera haciendo la comida. Con un poco de suerte lo conseguiría.

Estaba recostado en la cama de su alacena con una pequeña lámpara que había tomado de la habitación de juguetes de Dudley, estaba leyendo "Etiqueta para magos, lo básico que aprender" de Bathilda Bagshot, en esta mencionaba que debían hacer los magos para socializar con sus semejantes, era un libro aburrido, pero era necesario para escalar en las costumbres de aquella sociedad de la que fue despojado a tan corta edad. Así que a pesar de ser aburrido era un libro necesario.

Levemente escuchaba la plática que se desarrollaba en el exterior, al parecer, se trataba de un posible accionista de la empresa que tenia la familia Dursley, hace unos días había escuchado a su tío decir que sospechaba que una persona muy importante y rica estaba en la ciudad y que él quería que se interesara en su empresa. Al parecer estaba trabajando en ello.

Cerró los ojos un momento, "solo un año más" se repetía, sentía esas ansias por irse de ahí pronto. Solo esperaba que su vida siguiera como estaba, no era feliz con sus tíos pero podría ser mucho peor, recordaba como una época su tío tomo la costumbre por llegar borracho a casa, el se encerraba en su alacena sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para que éste no lo notara, aunque había veces si lo hacía… Mejor olvidar esos días, no debía amargarse por cosas que ya pasaron, aunque no pudiera quitarse esas ansias cuando escuchaba un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para sobresaltarlo, era una época donde estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo era lo mejor, esperando al más mínimo movimiento que lo alertara de algún peligro… Sí, era mejor olvidar esos días.

Siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos, era lo bastante aburrido si se permitía divagar así. Lo dejo a un lado suspirando, no podía concentrarse, apago la luz de su pequeña lámpara de mano dejándola junto al libro, volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se quedo dormido.


End file.
